starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Infested command center
Infested terran command centers are terran command centers that have been infested by the zerg. Overview If a command center is heavily damaged, a queen may enter it and saturate the structure with parasitic bio-toxins. Once infested, the command center's occupants can be turned into mindless suicide soldiers.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The structure itself comes to be tangled by orange and green vines, with "sacs of messy proto-somethings" along the walls.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. One of the first, if not the first sightings of these structures was spotted on Mar Sara and was promptly destroyed by a Mar Sara Colonial Militia force led by Marshal Jim Raynor, only for him and his men to be arrested by Alpha Squadron on the pretext of destroying Terran Confederacy property.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. During the Brood War, Sarah Kerrigan ordered the infestation of several Kel-Morian Combine command centers to prepare for her assault on Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. During the Second Great War and End War, the Zerg Swarm continued to make use of infested command centers in a variety of capacities, from a structure to store waves of infested colonists, infested marines,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. and biomassBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Domination (in English). 2013-03-12. to a center from which they could mine minerals.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. Game Structure StarCraft |image=InfestedCommandCenter SC1 Game1.jpg |imgsize= |image2= |imgsize2= |race=Zerg |faction= |baseunit=Command center |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=1500 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |trans= |costmin= |costgas= |supply= |time= |produced= |evolvesfrom=Heavily damaged command center infested by a |req= |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor=1 |speed= |range= |sight= |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} Infested command centers are not built by drones. They are acquired by using a zerg queen's Infest Command Center ability on a terran command center with 750 or less hit points. The queen temporarily disappears into the command center; when it reappears the structure is transformed into an infested command center. Infested command centers retain the Lift Off ability. They also regenerate health like zerg structures; infested command centers do not burn down after reaching critical health levels in the same way that other terran structures do. Infested command centers produce s. Production is sequential like in other terran structures, and does not consume larvae. Infested command centers uses the infested terran portrait instead of the zerg racial icon. Abilities StarCraft II |fgcolor= |image=InfestedCommandCenter SC2 Game1.JPG |imgsize=180px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= |campname= |baseunit=Command center |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Biological, Structure |armortype=Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=11 |detect= |broodling=Varies |costmin=400 |energycost= |costgas= |supply=Provides 11 |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=Yes (flies) |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=2.5 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=1500 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce=Infested terran, infested marine, aberration |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore=1200 |makescore=400 |lostscore= |notes= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} In the map editor, infested command centers normally look just like regular command centers, but are labelled "infestable infested command center". A tip notes that infested command centers "must be destroyed", indicating a player's command center could be infested under certain circumstances, requiring its destruction. They do not produce any worker units. Instead, they produce infested terrans and infested marines at no cost (except a 2 second creation time) and aberrations for 6 seconds. These do not cost control. None of the three types of infested terrans have a limited lifespan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Wings of Liberty Infested command centers do not appear in the multiplayer game. A type of infested terran building, they could be seen several times in the Wings of Liberty campaign. The ones present on Aiur in "Echoes of the Future", Haven in "Haven's Fall", and Char in "Gates of Hell" could also act as resource collecting depots; drones brought minerals and vespene to them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. Co-op Missions Alexei Stukov can construct infested command centers in Co-op Missions. They serve as his central command structure and resource gathering point, much like normal command centers. Abilities Upgrades References es:Centro de mando infestado Category:Zerg breeds Category:Infested terrans